Strawberry Shortcake
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: Oneshot Kurama introduces Hiei to the wonderful world of strawberry shortcake! HieiKurama yaoi


Title: Strawberry Shortcake

Rating: PG-13

Summary: One-shot Kurama introduces Hiei to the wonderful world of strawberry shortcake! HieiKurama

Hey...I've got a writer's block...so... I'm just going to do this little blurb thing. Yeah...so...right...

WRITERSBLOCKSUCKSASS

The tree branch gave a shuddering groan before splitting in half, sending Hiei falling to the ground. Hiei quickly recovered himself in midair, landing on his feet.

"Idiotic ningen trees," he mumbled to himself, knowing full well that it wasn't the tree's fault it couldn't support anything.

He looked around. There was nothing to do. He would have killed something, a bird perhaps, to rid himself of his boredom, but it was a hot summer day and therefore no animals dared venture outside their den. Or nest. Or burrow.

Hiei shook his head. He needed to find something to do. Before he started killing off random humans. He was sure Kurama wouldn't like that.

Speaking of the fox...he hadn't seen him in a long time! He could go to his house, bother him.

Almost eagerly, Hiei jumped off through the trees to Kurama's house.

(At Kurama's house)

Kurama absentmindedly played with a lock of his crimson hair. Summer was boring. Period. There was nothing else to do but go to the pool, and he hadn't even one decent swimsuit, besides a red Speedo that his mother had given him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to wear that damned thing. He sighed.

He really needed more things to do.

Kurama's stomach growled. Sighing again, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, where he found a note written in Shori's neat, cursive writing.

_Shuichi, I'm working late again, so if you get hungry, I bought some strawberries. There was a sale! Two packages for $3.00! What a bargain, ne? Anyway, if you're bored, you could always go to the pool! Didn't I buy you a red swimsuit a while ago?_

_-Mom_

Kurama sweatdropped. Only Shori could get so excited about sales. Looking into the fridge, he blinked. It seemed that the _only_ thing she had bought were strawberries. Besides a package of whipped cream.

"I guess it looks like I'll be having strawberry shortcake!" he grinned, getting flour and such to make biscuits. He had always loved strawberry shortcake, especially when he was a little kid.

While the biscuits were cooking, he heard a sound from his bedroom. He looked at the clock before rushing up to investigate.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, looking at the smaller youkai now situated on his bed.

"Hn, don't think I wanted to see you by choice. I'm just bored," Hiei grunted, crossing his arms. Kurama sweatdropped.

"Well, since you're here, would you like some strawberry shortcake?" he asked. Hiei stared at him quizzically.

"What is this 'strawberry shortcake' of which you speak?" he asked.

"You mean you've never had strawberry shortcake!" Kurama stared in shock.

"Hn," was Hiei's oh-so-long reply.

"Well, you need to try some! Stay here!" Kurama said, returning to his cooking duties. Hiei stared blankly at the empty spot where Kurama used to be.

"Baka fox," he grunted, turning his crimson eyes to look at the room.

After thirty minutes, Hiei started to get irritated. Kurama wasn't back yet. So he decided to go look for him, down in the kitchen.

"Hn, fox, what are you doing?" Hiei asked, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"I'm making strawberry shortcake," Kurama said, showing Hiei the strawberries that he was cutting. The biscuits were done cooking and needed to cool off. "Be patient."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, unable to keep his curious eyes off what Kurama was doing.

A couple of minutes later, Kurama was done and he and Hiei were sitting at the table.

"Hn, this is actually pretty good," Hiei said, his eyes widening. He dived into the shortcake, amazed that something other than sweet snow could taste so good.

Kurama ate his slowly, staring as the fire demon attacked the food. When they were done, they sat in the living room to watch some television.

"Hn, fox, you have a piece of red stuff on your lip," Hiei said. Kurma blinked.

"You mean strawberry?"

"Hn."

Kurama licked his lips in an attempt to wipe it off.

"Did I get it?" he asked. Hiei shook his head. Kurama tried again. Still no luck.

"Baka," Hiei grunted, moving closer to Kurama and licking the strawberry off. He faintly blushed and drew back.

"...Hiei...?" Kurama asked, blushing ten shades of red.

"It was bothering me," Hiei hmphed, sitting back in his seat. Kurama looked at Hiei.

An awkward silence filled the room. Hiei shifted uncomfortably under Kurama's even stare.

Hiei closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep. He knew he was avoiding the question on everyone's mind. Did he love the fox? Or, at least on Kurama's mind. Hiei knew already. He didn't know what in the seven hells made him do that, though.

He opened his eyes when he felt a brush of lips against his. They were soft and hesitant, as if afraid they got the wrong message. He looked into ivy eyes, before closing his crimson ones and deepening the kiss. He nibbled at Kurama's lower lip, begging for entry. Kurama more than eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Hiei to explore his mouth. They "tongue wrestled" and somehow ended up on the floor, Hiei on top of Kurama.

When they paused to take a breath, Hiei looked down at Kurama.

"Aishiteru, Kurama," he whispered.

"Aishiteru, Hiei," Kurama smiled, leaning up to kiss Hiei again.

Yup, they would have to make strawberry shortcake more often.

FIN

...I suck ass at anything romantic. You should know that by now. ...Bleh...

Kira- (opens mouth to say something)

Fox- (cuts off) Don't even start, ichiko.

Kira- (innocent look) Wouldn't dream of it.

Fox- (narrows eyes)


End file.
